L4D drabbles
by Raven Sforz
Summary: Posted here for my readers at DA. They contain slash SmokerxHunter.
1. Drabble II

**Left 4 Dead drabble**** - II**

_For Talia, by Raven_

"_Left 4 dead" © Valve_

A week and two days had passed since the 'incident', and for the first time since that fatal night, Hunter found himself waking up from a nightmare-less sleep. The weak ray of sunlight falling on the dusty floor of the basement told him it was early morning. He yawned, stretched, and looked around. Cardboard covered every window, but still, a few rays of light filtered. He shifted to rest more comfortably against the pillow, delighted once again to see that the pain that had gone away a few days before hadn't come back. Maybe he was ready to repay Smoker for rescuing him and… Well, some other things.

Hunter closed his empty eyes, sighing softly. Since Smoker brought him to his hideout, the scene had repeated itself at least twice; each time, Hunter would lose his mind and call out Smoker's name in ecstasy while he drove his claws into the old, dirty mattress. Each time, Smoker would push him over the limit, and then clean him up, kiss his forehead and tell him to sleep. Each time, Hunter would see the frustrated arousal in Smoker's eyes, and he would offer to do something to him in return. And each time, Smoker would smirk and tell him that patience was a virtue, before lying next to him and bringing him into his arms. Hunter loved those peaceful nights, the feeling of safety he experienced in Smoker's arms.

Other nights, though, he'd wait for hours and hours, and fall asleep before Smoker came back. He hated the feeling of anxiousness and insecurity that consumed him during those hours. Fortunately, each time he'd wake up the next day to find Smoker sleeping peacefully by his side, and everything would be right again. Because it was only right when Smoker was around.

Smiling, he patted the bed beside him; and he let out a small screech upon finding out that Smoker's body wasn't there. He turned around fully, and noticed the small piece of paper on the pillow. He grabbed it carefully with his claws, and unfolded it. The handwriting was almost unreadable, but with some effort, he managed to make out the message.

_Brb, hunting._

And below it, there were to 'x's and two 'o's. _Hugs and kisses_, Hunter thought, blushing. Smoker could be so sweet. He decided to wait for him to come back - the last time he had tried going out to find him, he had almost been shot in the head by a group of particularly though Survivors. He was glad one of the men's flashlights had startled a random Witch hiding in an alleyway, giving him a chance to escape, or he would've been finished. Smoker had been furious at this, of course, and since Hunter didn't wish to upset him again, he stayed in all the time unless Smoker went out with him.

Suddenly feeling nasty and moody, Hunter got out of bed. He didn't want to lie around all day doing nothing. The house they were staying in was unoccupied, so he could walk around at free will, and even use the TV or the DVD system, although they proved boring enough after a short while. Hunter decided against going into the sitting room, heading for the bathroom instead; he hadn't had a shower since the Infection, and he wondered whether the dirty feeling could be washed away.

Fortunately, it kind of did; Hunter got out of the shower feeling better than he had since the Infection. He stared at himself in the mirror as he dried his now soft, wavy black hair, which reached his shoulders. It had grown surprisingly quickly since the Infection. He certainly did look a bit healthier, although there still were those dark rings under his lifeless black eyes, and his skin was still deathly pale. Nevertheless, he decided he looked much better and headed upstairs to steal some fresh clothes from the wardrobe. He was lucky enough to find another purple hoodie, plus a pair of grey sweatpants that fit him perfectly. Feeling fresh and new, but still bored to death because of Smoker's absence, he started tidying the basement almost compulsively.

When Smoker came back, he was startled by the smell of fruity shampoo and cleanliness. Just what had his _protégé_ been doing while he was away? Or had someone else entered the house? His tongue released the unfortunate lifeless victim he had brought home, as he stepped into the room, pushing his wild brown hair out of his brownish-green eyes so he could look around.

"Wow" he whispered, and he heard a small screech coming from under the bed. "Hunter, is that you?"

"Yes!" came the high-pitched reply. "And I'm stuck!"

"Under the bed?" Smoker chuckled, walking over to the offending piece of furniture. He could see Hunter's legs sticking out from under it. "Lift it up, can't you?"

"I can't!" the Hunter replied. "Help me!"

"Fine, fine" Smoker shrugged, lifting up the bed with ease, Hunter sneaking out quickly. "You're a scandal, you know that? You're not safe anywhere, you're a magnet for trouble!"

"Well, sorry" Hunter growled, looking down, scratching his left arm nervously; that was, of course, until his nose caught the scent of the freshly-killed victim, and he started drooling. "Mhh..."

"Go on, eat" Smoker smirked, letting himself fall back against the bed, carelessly, his tongue sliding out to lick Hunter's neck playfully. And even though he was distracted biting out chunks of flesh from the once-Survivor's body, Hunter still purred and tilted his head to the side. "By the way, you got a name?" the hazel-eyed Infected added, retracting his tongue, and Hunter had to pause for a second in his frenzied eating to think. He had had a name, right? Was he still able to use his name? He hadn't thought about it much since the Infection, worried about satisfying his new hungers and instincts, but he did remember stuff from when he was still a human. A name he thought he recognized as his own came to his mind, and he decided that one was as good as any other.

"I think it was Bret."

"You think, mh?" Smoker laughed softly. Yeah, he knew how hard it could be to remember stuff when you were constantly bugged by instincts telling you to sleep, eat, or mate – and he had been repressing that one rather well. He was a sucker for challenges. "Well, Bret's a cute name. You can call me Wade."

"Wade?" Bret turned to him as he licked the blood from his claws. "That's a weird name. Never heard it before!"

"You have now" Wade yawned, trying to push his unruly hair out of his face again. "Mhh, so tired... Little asshole was pretty though. He scratched my tongue rather badly while I choked him" the Smoker commented as he closed his eyes. "Shit hurt like fuck."

"Do you always curse that much?" Bret wondered, and Wade simply laughed, a clear, loud sound. "Anyway, do you think there's anything here that could help you with that?"

"Nah" Wade replied, sticking his tongue out, lifting it so he could look at the scratches on its wet, sticky surface. "I'll be fine..."

"Mh..." Bret smiled when he felt the tip of Wade's tongue caressing his cheek. He turned to him, and clearly saw one of the scratches on the long, reptilian tongue; and blushing, shyly, he licked it softly. Wade closed his eyes, moaning, the tip of his tongue twirling lightly. "Does that help?" the Hunter asked in a husky whisper, and Wade nodded, retracting his tongue as he motioned for Bret to come closer. The Hunter did, and the Smoker pulled him down on top of himself, locking his arms around Bret's somewhat slim waist, which didn't look that slim with the baggy hoodie on. Bret curled up against Wade's chest, feeling safe and calm. Maybe it wasn't that bad to depend on another Infected for survival. Maybe together they'd be stronger, once he was fully healed and ready to fight for his life again.

Maybe they were the present day married couple.

Wade placed a hand on Bret's cheek and kissed him, softly.

"I never thought I could share like this with another Infected" the taller one admitted when they broke apart. "But I really enjoy having you around, Bret..."

"I like being with you too" Bret replied, smiling, leaning in to kiss Wade again, allowing the Smoker's tongue to slip into his mouth. The taste was bitter, like swallowing a cloud of smoke; he guessed smoking cigarettes felt somewhat like that. Vaguely, he thought that maybe he would've liked smoking, if he had ever been allowed to taste it. Wade hugged him tighter, greenish-gray hands sliding under purple fabric, grazing rough, Infected skin. Bret mewled, arching his back, the kiss becoming more passionate and needy. "M-Mh... W-Wade..." Bret sighed. That name felt so right on his lips.

"Yeah?" Wade smiled lazily, moving his head to kiss the little skin exposed on Bret's throat. Bret tilted his head back a bit, wanting to lower his hood so Wade's lips could reach more; _what?! _He whimpered and pulled away just as Wade's hands were moving to remove the hood.

"S-Stop..." Bret pleaded, looking down at Wade apologetically, even though he couldn't know it. Wade made an undefined noise of complaint, but pulled away nonetheless, giving Bret a pleading look. "I'm sorry, but..." Bret smiled lightly. "No."

"Why?" the Smoker whined, and Bret almost changed his mind; but he forced himself to focus.

"J-Just... Don't. I-I don't like that..."

"It's unfair" Wade countered. "If I covered myself with a hood all the time, would you like that?"

"I'd respect that."

"C'mon" Wade chuckled. "I have seen you without it, remember? You're so beautiful... Why won't you let me?

"M-Mh... Later..." Bret muttered, and Wade seemed satisfied. He kissed Bret's lips one last time before sitting up, holding the smaller Infected on his lap.

"I wanna take a nap now" Wade said, kissing Bret's cheek apologetically over the fabric of the hood. "I'm sorry we hadn't spent much time together today, I promise we will later, mh?"

"Alright" Bret smiled, his arms wrapped around Wade's neck as he cuddled comfortably on his lap. "Mh… Want me to keep you company?"

Wade chuckled, patting Bret's thigh.

"It would be nice of you, but you'd get bored, buddy. Why don't you go out for a bit? It's a nice day outside, rather cloudy, the sunlight is soft. If you have any trouble, you know my name now. Screech for help, and I'll come, okay?"

"Okay!" Bret grinned, getting up from Wade's lap, excited by the perspective of finally going out again.

"Don't get too far away" Wade warned, lying down again and rolling onto his side as the Hunter ripped the cardboard off one of the windows and jumped down, disappearing into the city. "Damn…" the Smoker mumbled, closing his eyes. "Why did I tell him to go out? I won't be able to sleep worrying over him… Why do I…?" but before he could round up the idea, he was fast asleep.

Bret, on the other hand, was overjoyed, running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, revelling in the marvellous changes his body had suffered from the Infection. True, he was ugly, his eyes were darker, his hair was greasy and long, his skin was rough and grey, and he had crazy instincts, which included hiding his face from everyone else and lusting after a particularly strong, intelligent Smoker that was able to protect and take care of him. Namely, Wade. But still, now he was much faster and agile, and he had those intimidating claws that kept away most of the common Infected.

He only hoped he wouldn't encounter any other horny Tanks wanting to mate him, that was for sure. He would make sure to screech loud enough for Wade to come in running and then choke them to a merciless, painful death. He smiled, the thought making him feel better already. Fear forgotten, he jumped down from the roof and walked across the street towards a deserted skating park. Graffities from before and after the Infection covered every wall and even part of the tracks. Bret sighed; the park looked very sad and lonely without any children playing or teenagers skating or dancing to hip-hop music. He had never been interested in any of those activities - maybe playing, when he was younger - but still, he missed seeing the gangs populating places like those. He wondered which kinds of Infected those people had turned into, or if they had survived the Infection and been eaten by other Infected. Maybe he had had one of them for breakfast that morning? The mere thought made him want to throw up, but he contained himself and walked into the park, looking around warily.

Suddenly, he stopped. The sound of someone humming a random tune caught his attention. Turning, he growled towards the general direction of the humming, crouching down, ready to pounce on whatever was coming towards him. Most certainly, another Infected; humans wouldn't be silly enough to walk around in broad daylight, across an open space such as a park. They'd be killed and eaten before they noticed.

It was then when he saw the thin figure leaning against a lamppost, humming and moving his head from side to side with the tune. Dirty, straight, lifeless blond hair fell over his shoulders, while a white straightjacket kept his arms secured around his body in a sinister embrace. He was crazy, yes, Bret thought; and he was also a Screamer, a very rare kind of Infected. The Hunter had never seen one of this kind before, and he didn't know how the Screamer could react upon being approached, so he tried to sneak away without being seen. Unfortunately, just as he was about to cross the street to leave the park, the Screamer noticed him, and he smiled a very large, scary grin.

"Hunter!"

Bret shivered and let out a faint screech as he turned around warily.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Come here?" the Screamer pouted. He must've been around fourteen, Bret thought as he approached him. The other Infected had childish features, and big blue eyes. He must've been a beautiful child when he was still human. "Look, I need help" the Screamer explained, getting up off the lamppost, turning around to show Bret the back of his straightjacket. "Could you please cut those bonds? It's starting to hurt, and I can't hunt anything like this. I'm starving!" the Screamer ended dramatically, and Bret shrugged.

"Uh, sure. Stay still…"

And a second later, the sleeves of the straightjacket had been ripped, and the Screamer rolled them up until his hands were visible again.

"Thanks" he grinned at Bret. "I'm Russell."

"Call me Bret" the Hunter replied, shaking Russell's hand. The Screamer looked surprisingly inoffensive; Bret wondered if he'd even be able to kill a human now that he was free of his restraints. It certainly didn't look like that. Poor Russell would starve to death unless he found someone like Wade, someone who could protect him. _Until he finds that Infected, I'll take care of him_, Bret decided. Wade had done that for him. Why wouldn't he do it for the Infected boy? "Don't worry, Russell, you're not alone anymore."

Russell gave him a puzzled look; and a second later, his features lit up with another insane grin, and he started running circles around Bret, squealing in glee.

"I got a friend, I got a friend, I got a friend, I got a friend…!"

"Russell…"

"I got a friend, I got a friend!"

"Russell! Keep quiet, you'll alert the Survivors!"

"I got a friend, I got a friend, I got a friend!"

"Ugh, stop!" Bret tried to pounce on the Screamer, but Russell danced out of his reach and giggled, in a very high-pitched, girly way.

"Tag, how fun!"

"We're not playing tag, you little freak!" Bret got up and attacked again, and Russell avoided him and ran off, letting out an obnoxious _'Wheeeee!'_. "Damn it!" Bret growled, getting up on his four to chase after the mentally unstable Infected. "Now I know why the straightjacket!"

Russell was very fast. By the time Bret finally caught up with the squealing Screamer, the Hunter was out of breath. Russell, however, looked as fresh as ever.

"Oh, hi, Bret!" Russell grinned, stopping right in front of the panting Hunter. "Say, why are we running?" the Screamer asked, tilting his head to the side cutely, and Bret glared at him, wanting to rip that cute head off.

"Dunno. You were the one to run off in the first place!"

"Oh, I see" Russell put a finger to his own lips, thoughtfully. "Hum… I forgot! Well, doesn't matter. Were are we?"

Bret looked around, sniffing the air. He couldn't recognize that part of the city. The air was heavy and smelled of rain, and the clouds above them had become heavy and dark. Night had fallen at half past four in the afternoon.

"Far away from home" Bret whimpered. "Much farther than I should… Wade will kill me…"

"Who's Wade?"

"We have to get back."

"Is Wade your boyfriend?"

"Russell, we have to get back!" Bret screeched, grabbing Russell's wrist rather roughly, unknowingly scratching the Screamer's skin with his claws. Russell gasped loudly.

"Ah! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry" Bret rolled his eyes, releasing Russell's wrist. The Infected boy stepped back, whimpering.

"Y-You're not a friend…"

"What?" Bret looked around. He had the feeling there was something wrong… And he heard it. Crying. In a nearby alleyway. "Look, Russell, I'm really sorry, but we have to…"

"I-I'm not going anywhere with you" Russell whispered, stepping backwards. "You want to hurt me… Everyone always wants to hurt me… They tied me up so I would die…"

"Russell!" Bret pleaded, trying to screech without raising his voice, which proved almost impossible. "C'mon, we have to get out of here!" and he stepped towards the Screamer, grabbing his hand this time, carefully. "There's a---"

"LET GO OF ME!" Russell panicked, trying desperately to free himself. Bret held on, tugging on the Screamer's hand while hushing him.

"Shut up, you'll startle her!"

"Let go!"

"Russell, come---"

But Russell interrupted him by letting out a loud, ear-piercing scream.

"…_Hm?"_

The sobbing stopped, and Bret's breath became caught in his throat as he heard ferocious growls and footsteps coming his way. Russell, oblivious to this, stopped struggling and gripped Bret's hand too, blushing.

"Bret… It's not that I don't like this, but your boyfriend Wade will get jealous…"

But Bret didn't reply, too busy being horrified by the thin, long-haired figure walking towards them, showing fangs and claws and growling furiously.

"_You __startled the Witch!" _the Hunter screeched, breathless, and Russell turned to the Infected woman as she approached them, ready to kill whomever had disturbed her peaceful mourning.

"Mommy?" Russell asked, his eyes shining, and Bret didn't think twice; he lifted the Screamer into his arms and ran off, closely chased by the angered Witch, the common Infected running out of the way, a few of them ending up caught in the Witch's rage. Bret was faster, but he was tired from his previous run, so he didn't know how much longer he could last. He thought about calling out for Wade's help, but he doubted the Smoker would hear him, let alone arrive in time to save them. He heard the Witch's growls and cries coming closer, and he couldn't help himself.

"Wade!" he screeched, as loudly as he could. The Screamer, who had been comfortably nestled into the Hunter's arms up to that point, was startled by this; and he glanced over Bret's shoulder to see the Witch's claws waving centimetres away from his face, and he cried in fear.

"Oh shit, it's a Witch!"

"Crap!" Bret screeched again, half frustrated and half scared to death. "Wade! Wade!" he kept calling as he ran, his legs starting to hurt from the strain. He knew Wade wouldn't listen, he couldn't. He was still too far away. On the other hand, Russell had decided calling for help was a great plan, so he followed the Hunter's example, letting out another piercing scream that echoed across the streets.

"WADE!"

For a second, an irrational, short second, Bret felt jealous. Why was Russell calling for his boyf--for _Wade_? But immediately, he realized what was happening and decided to take advantage of it.

"Keep calling, Russell! As loud as you can!"

"WADE! WADE, HELP US!"

And suddenly, a roar and a panting noise cut through the air, and Bret was forced to stop as the ground started trembling madly under his feet. He wanted to scream, but no sound came out; he clutched Russell tighter, trying to protect him, but nothing could protect them if that shaking meant what he thought it meant…

Dark images flashed through his mind as he heard the Tank approaching. Images of pain, fear, shame…

"Bret?" Russell looked up to him, grabbing his shoulders to shake him. "Bret, the Witch!"

Bret looked up, blinking the dark thoughts away. The Witch jumped up into the air, ready to land on them, when a big fist hit her mid-air and sent her flying back against the pavement. She didn't get up. Bret watched in amazement, not daring to turn around; he didn't want to see the Tank behind him, he couldn't face it again…

"Hi, Wade!" Russell grinned, leaning over the scared Hunter's shoulder, offering the puzzled Tank a hand. "I'm Russell!"

The Tank scratched his head, his short spiky black hair sticking out in every direction. Evidently, he'd never seen a Screamer before, either. That, or he was clueless as to why the Screamer had called him 'Wade'.

"Hum… I'm Danny" the Tank corrected finally, placing his finger in the Screamer's little hand. Russell shook it gleefully, inattentive of his mistake.

"Hi, Danny! Thanks so much for rescuing us!"

"No problem… Hum, I heard you calling for Wade?"

Bret, who'd been in shock up to then, shivered violently and turned around, unknowingly dumping Russell, who fell on his back and started waving his arms and legs like an insect.

"Help me!"

"You know Wade?" Bret faced the Tank, trembling madly, claws digging into his own palms, ignoring Russell's protests. Danny nodded, smiling despite the gesture being quite difficult to make due to his deformed jaw.

"Yeah. We were friends before the Infection, and we managed to meet again once we were both Infected. If ye' ask me, I'm glad he was Infected too! Wouldn't want to have 'im eaten by another Infected!"

"Bret is Wade's boyfriend!" Russell commented as he jumped to his feet rather gracefully. Bret didn't even ask; he was too busy blushing like mad and screeching at him.

"RUSSELL! You don't go around telling random people stuff like that!"

"Oh, was it a secret?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Hum… And how do you two know Wade?" Danny asked then, and Bret blushed lightly.

"I was… Hum, a-attacked by one of your k-kind, and… Wade rescued me, and took care of me because I was hurt."

"And I don't even know him!" Russell chimed in, grinning again in his typical insane way. "I heard Bret calling his name, but his voice isn't loud enough and… Well…" and Russell looked down, shy, blushing a bit. "Well, they don't call me Screamer for nothing, heheh…"

"You have a very nice voice" Danny complimented, and Bret nodded absentmindedly. Russell blushed more, and punched Danny's arm very lightly. It felt almost like a caress to the Tank.

"Oh, shut up! You're making me blush!"

"Heheh, you do have a beautiful voice…" Danny insisted, poking Russell's side playfully, almost pushing him to the ground again. Russell regained his balance and blushed even more, whining.

"Stoooooooooop…!"

"And you're cute, too!"

"Danny! Don't poke me!"

Meanwhile, Bret simply stood there, watching them with a slight smile. The scene was somewhat heart-warming… Russell was someone you could get used to once you got over the initial shock of him never making any sense at all. And Danny definitely wasn't the typical Tank. Maybe Wade wasn't the only 'different' Infected…

Although he was definitely his favourite.

"Bret!" he suddenly heard a raspy voice calling his name, followed by a violent fit of coughing. He looked around wildly, trying to locate the sound.

"Wade?"

Meanwhile, Russell was distracted from his playful arguing with Danny when he noticed the long, green-and-reddish tongue coming down from the top of a building to wrap itself around Bret's waist, without the Hunter noticing.

"Ohhhhh, cutie!" the Screamer giggled, and before Bret could ask what he meant, he was pulled, at surprising speed, up into the air and straight into Wade's arms. The Smoker's tongue was replaced by a pair of arms, and Bret placed both hands on Wade's chest, looking up at him. The taller Infected's hazel eyes looked golden under the setting sun, shining with relief upon having found his missing piece, his Hunter. His Bret.

"I heard the screaming" Wade whispered, not wanting to break the intense moment they were sharing. "I didn't know you could scream like that. It's sexy."

"It wasn't me" Bret sighed. Wade's eyes were so deep, warm and bright like fire. "It was Russell."

"Who's Russell?" Wade asked, narrowing his eyes and smiling lustfully. Bret's lips were parted, inviting, tempting…

"Does it matter?" the Hunter replied, before gripping Wade's shoulders, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Wade's arms tightened around his waist, and Bret sighed in pleasure, one of his hands massaging the back of Wade's neck, the other moving up to remove his hood. The Smoker didn't miss his chance to run his fingers through Bret's shoulder-long black hair, pulling away to look at him in the eyes. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Wade's hand on Bret's cheek, and the Hunter's arms around the Smoker's neck. It was perfect.

"Aww…"

At the same time, both Infected turned, blushing madly, to see Russell staring at them, starry-eyed and grinning.

"That's just too cute, guys!"

"RUSSELL!" Bret screeched, quickly pulling his hood up again, and Wade simply chuckled, lifting the Hunter up into his arms and jumping down to the ground with ease.

"Hi, Russell. Hi, Lil' D."

"_Lil' D?"_

Both Russell and Bret turned to the Tank, who chuckled and ruffled Wade's wild hair with a big hand, making him bend down under the extra weight.

"Where exactly do you see the 'little' in him?" Bret asked Wade, ignoring with all his might Russell commenting "Maybe down there?" and openly staring at the Tank's crotch. He knew very well it wasn't 'down there'. Wade smiled up at Danny, who put a hand on the Smoker's back.

"Well, he wasn't this big when he was human" Wade explained. "I was even taller that him."

"Oh… It's good to know that" Russell replied, and Bret bit his tongue. _Don't ask him why, you know you don't want to know, Hunter._

"So… You were the one to save them, D?" Wade asked Danny, and the Tank nodded lightly.

"Yep. Lil' guys here almost got mauled by the Bitch."

"Witch."

"Whatever!"

"Thank you, then" Wade grinned then, patting the Tank's shoulder. "I recommend you guys stay away from Bret. He attracts trouble."

Bret blushed and looked down, while Russell glared at him, apparently having forgotten the fact that he had been the one to cause all the trouble, and even startle the Witch.

"Now I know why he hangs out with ye', dawg!" Danny chuckled, giving Wade a playfully pat on the back that had the Smoker almost coughing his lugs out.

"C-Careful, man!"

"Dun' be a pussy, Wade, bro!"

"Wade, it's getting dark" Bret interrupted then, and the Smoker knew that, under the hood, his eyes were big and scared. He put an arm around the Hunter's waist, and gave Danny an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I think we should get going."

"'S okay, buddy. T'was great to see ye' again. Ye' should drop by more often!"

"I will, I promise" Wade smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a sob, and immediately the three of them looked around, trying to locate the sound so they could avoid startling the Witch.

That was, of course, until they noticed it was Russell the one who was crying. Wade and Danny sighed in relief, and Bret freed himself from Wade's embrace to approach the distressed Screamer.

"Russell… Hey, little one, why are you crying? It's okay, we're safe now…"

"You mean YOU are safe!" the Screamed cried, pushing Bret away weakly. The Hunter didn't even move, and this only made Russell cry harder. "You guys will all go home and leave me alone now! I'm hungry and scared and I have nowhere to go! I don't even know where I am in the first place!!"

"B-But Russell…" Bret bit his lip. True, he hadn't planned on taking Russell to Wade's hideout; he had the feeling the Smoker would hate that. But he hadn't planned on leaving the Screamer alone and unprotected either. He was at a loss, and he turned to the two bigger Infected for help.

Russell looked up from his hands, and let out a small squeak when he found himself being lifted up into the air by two big hands. Danny sat the smaller Infected on his shoulders, and smiled up at him.

"Alright, lil' buddy, ye' earned a free trip aboard the D-mobile!" the Tank chuckled, and Russell looked down, blinking.

"Hey! I'm tall!" he squealed in delight, and started making engine noises as the Tank turned around and walked away.

"'Night, buddies."

"Goodnight, D."

"Bye, Danny, Russell!"

After Tank and Screamer disappeared around the corner, Wade and Bret exchanged a glance, smiling.

"I'm so glad we found Danny" Bret sighed. "I wouldn't want to leave Russell alone, but…"

"…You knew I didn't want him at home, yeah" Wade chuckled, and Bret giggled lightly.

"Why not? He's nice."

"Yeah. But having an entire house just for you and me is also nice. Especially when I know that you're about to give me what I've been waiting for" the Smoker replied, smugly, and Bret blushed madly and looked away, smiling shyly.

"Hum, y-yes, I think I'm ready."

And as soon as he said this, Wade took him into his arms again and carried him away again, towards their hideout.

Their home.


	2. Drabble IV

**Left 4 Dead drabble**** - IV**

_For Talia, by Raven_

"_Left 4 dead" © Valve_

When Bret finally entered the sitting room, back in his sweatpants and purple hoodie, he was greeted by one of the strangest sights he'd ever witnessed. Russell had somehow managed to turn on the stereo, and was now dancing to whichever song had come up on the radio. Now, one would've expected strange, clumsy, wild movements from the half-crazy Infected – that was why Bret was left staring, mouth hanging slightly opened and cheeks a bit red.

He'd never seen anyone dance like Russell was dancing right then, hips moving rhythmically, in a maddeningly hypnotic way. One of the Screamer's hand was on his denim-covered thigh, and the other on his head, messing his lifeless blond hair up. Bret also noticed that Russell had replaced the straightjacket with a long-sleeved black T-shirt, with the word 'Sexy' in glittery pink letters on it. Hadn't he been so crazy about Wade, he would've certainly thought he could like the Screamer.

'_What the fuck?' _was the perfect thing to say, but Bret couldn't get himself to speak. The dancer was the first one to break the relative silence, once he realized his friend was watching him as if in a trance.

"Hey, Bret! You're here!" the Screamer walked up to his friend, clumsily tripping over a few cushions that were sprawled out on the floor. Not a trace of his prior gracefulness left in him, it seemed. "How are you?"

"Huh... I'm fine" Bret scratched the back of his head under the thick hood. Yeah, there was that sore feeling in his backside, but there were certain things that Russell was better off without knowing. He didn't need him telling everyone about _that_, and the poor Screamer was too crazy to realize what was a secret. "And you?"

Russell put on a thoughtful expression, hands held together behind his back, eyes downcast and cheeks red.

"I think I like someone" he confessed, and Bret smiled knowingly. Pretty obvious, mh?

"That's cute. Who is it?"

"I won't tell!" Russell snarled, suddenly angry, and Bret couldn't help but take a step back. He knew he was far stronger than the Screamer, but the psychotic boy was unpredictable, and hence, dangerous. "You'll tell him!"

"Who?" Bret asked, confused. "I wouldn't tell anyone, Russell!"

"No! I won't tell you! You'll tell Wade!"

_...Wade?!_

"W-Wait... What?" Bret's eyes narrowed, but Russell couldn't see that. "W-What has Wade to do in all this?"

"I don't want Wade to know I like him" Russell explained, looking down and smiling sheepishly, the blush evident in his pale cheeks. Bret nodded automatically, feeling venom running through his veins, fire burning in his stomach, pain constricting his fingers, making him flex them, his claws tickling with the need to tear, to rip, to _hurt_. If it was true, if he had heard right, Russell liked Wade.

_His _Wade. The Smoker he had claimed as his own only hours ago.

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. __**Kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM. KILL. HIM.**_

"I see" he whispered, voice barely audible, although the growl was evident in it. Russell, however, was oblivious to everything, and especially subtle threats like those.

"So don't tell Wade!" Russell giggled, sitting down on the couch. "Last night I saw a shooting star. I made a wish on it, but I forgot what I asked for" and the Screamer's eyes turned towards the window. "Oh, lookie! A birdie!"

"How nice" Bret replied, almost biting the words as they came out of his mouth. _Shut up, you little whore, traitor, lunatic bastard. Make us a favour and curl up and die!_

"I like the Smokers' tongues" Russell commented then, not making any sense as usual. "They're like snakes. I like snakes. I wish I were a Smoker, so I'd have a 'snake tongue' too! I'd name it 'Snakey', and it would be my pet."

"Really?" Bret walked into the kitchen, not even turning back to look at his 'friend', showing how little interest he had in his random conversation. He took out a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water; his throat felt dry and rough.

"Yeah..." Russell stayed silent for about a second, before grinning. "I want a pet Smoker. I'd call it 'Snakey'. Do you think Wade would mind if I called him 'Snakey', Bret? ...BRET?!" the Screamer rushed into the kitchen, startled, when he heard the sound of breaking glass and the Hunter's screech. Apparently, the glass had somehow exploded in his hand, leaving several deep cuts and a few pieces of glass embedded into his Infected skin. "Bret, are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah" the Hunter half-whispered, half-screeched. "I-I'm fine... Just held the glass a bit too tightly..." _from rage. I want to kill you, Russell, I really do. Do you realize it? I'm this close from ripping your throat open and playing with the insides. Are you too insane to notice I hate you? _"I-I'm going upstairs, yeah? Wade has stuff that could help."

"Want me to help you?"

"No, thanks, Russell."

_I'm not letting you anywhere close to Wade. Especially not if he's still sleeping naked in __**our **__bed. Yes, ours. Mine and Wade's. Not yours._

The Screamer stared, evidently confused, as the Hunter rushed upstairs, not even turning to look back at him.

"...Oh, lookie! A birdie!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Bret opened the door to find Wade still in bed, still naked, and smoking quietly as he stared at nothing in particular. He looked so handsome, thoughtful and relaxed, hazel eyes half-lidded and smoke surrounding him... _No wonder there's two of us after him_, Bret thought, gritting his teeth as he tried to suppress a screech, only half-succeeding. Wade turned to him and smiled lovingly, letting out the smoke from his Infected lungs as he placed the cigarette in the ashtray and patted the bed beside him.

"C'mere, baby..."

"Can't right now" Bret replied, harsher than he had intended, as he looked around trying to locate some med kits Wade had, probably stolen from unfortunate Survivors. Wade frowned, about to tell Bret to fuck off, when he saw his bloodied hand and, alarmed, leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved a med kit from under it.

"Here" he coughed softly, handing his hurt lover the red package. "What happened?"

"Broke a glass" Bret replied as he sat at the foot of the bed and started tending to his wounds. "Russell is an asshole!" he finally exploded, and Wade blinked in confusion as he got up and went to retrieve his clothes.

"I thought you liked him" he commented as he got dressed, and Bret huffed.

"That was until the moment I realized he's an asshole."

"What made you change your mind?"

"He..." but Bret stopped. In his mind, he pictured himself and the Screamer. He was shy and bitchy, instinctive and a bit stupid, always concealing his appearance, which wasn't anything amazing. Black hair, lifeless eyes, pale skin. He'd once been a Catholic good boy living in a small town, hiding his sexual preferences from his parents, being bullied by the big guys at school, and going to church every Sunday. Russell, on the other hand, was young, happy-go-lucky, outgoing, charming. He had blond hair – lifeless and straight, but blond, and blondes always had more fun, right? – and those big fucking beautiful blue eyes that resembled the peaceful sky of a summer afternoon. He had a lean, rather curvy feminine figure and he knew how to move it. Bret didn't even remember the little guy was a pyromaniac and had ADD. Russell was fucking perfect, and if any man – Infected or not – with a few hormones left had to choose, Bret was certain whom they'd choose. Why give Wade the opportunity of choosing? "He's annoying" Bret lied with a sigh. Lying to Wade wasn't exactly nice. Wade buttoned his jeans and buckled his belt, and went to put on his white undershirt, until he noticed it had been almost shredded to pieces. He smirked at the memory.

"Someone was a bit impatient last night..." he discarded the piece of clothing and threw on his green shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. "So, say, why do you think he's so annoying?"

"He's... Hum... Insane" Bret shrugged, smiling lightly as Wade helped him adjust a bandage around his hurt hand. "Thanks, love. And yeah, you know, he never makes any sense, he's random... I dunno, he's the kind of guy I don't enjoy being around."

"That's a pity" Wade sighed. "He thinks you're his friend."

"He has Danny now, he doesn't need me anymore" Bret shrugged, trying to ignore the pang of guilt poking at his insides. Wade frowned again.

"A friend doesn't replace another, Bret. I never thought I'd hear something like that from you" the Smoker added, sounding disappointed, which only added fuel to the fire. Bret gritted his teeth. Russell was making him look bad in front of everyone else!

"You're right" he admitted under his breath. "I'll try to cope with him. He's my _friend_, after all" he growled, and Wade chuckled and coughed lightly as he went to retrieve his cigarettes and his lighter, placing them in his back pocket.

"That's the spirit. Now, what shall we---"

But a loud, piercing scream interrupted him.

"WADE!"

"It's Russell" Wade whispered, hurrying out of the room. Bret cursed under his breath before following him. "What happened, Russell?" the Smoker asked as he practically flew downstairs and rushed to the scared boy's side, his long legs aiding him in the task, although his lungs ached from the lack of oxygen that came with running, making him cough. Russell had small tears in his eyes as he threw his arms around Wade, looking for comfort.

"I-I heard Danny screaming! I'm scared!"

"You heard him?" Wade looked around. The windows showed nothing, but the Tank could very well be a few blocks away, and he'd still be heard. Bret appeared in the room then, and he had to grip the back of the couch to contain himself from shredding Russell to pieces. He was _hugging _Wade!

"What's going on here?" he screeched, and Wade turned to him, releasing himself from the Screamer's hug but keeping a firm grip on his hand.

"Russell says he heard Danny" Wade explained innocently, oblivious to his lover's jealousy. "He could be in trouble, so we have to find him, and quick. He's tough, but a group of Survivors with enough balls can take a Tank down if they attack together."

Bret nodded, uninterested, while Russell pictured a scene where a group of Survivors dressed as basketball players threw big orange balls at Danny, all at the same time, knocking the Tank back in a rather cartoony fashion.

"That would leave marks!" he cried, and Wade gave him a funny look.

"Hum... Yeah, I think so. Do you know which way Danny went?"

Russell nodded, and Wade turned to Bret.

"You stay here, I'll go find him. Russell, guide me."

"I wanna go too!" Bret exclaimed then. There was no way in hell he was letting Wade go alone with that little whore of a Screamer! Wade simply shook his head, pointing at the Hunter's hand.

"You're hurt, I won't risk you. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine" he added, with a smile that the Hunter didn't return.

"Let me go with you."

"Bret, we don't have time for this..."

"I wanna go too! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can and I will! It's me who always has to go rescue you, little princess, so you better not put a foot out of this house!"

"Nobody asked you to rescue me, oh my hero!"

Another guttural scream echoed in the distance, and Russell's frail mental balance broke.

"DANNY!"

And before Bret could warn Wade, the Screamer had violently freed himself from the Smoker's grasp and ran out, calling out to their Tank friend. Wade panicked, glancing at the open door, and then back at Bret, angrily.

"Do as you wish!"

And with that, he ran out, coughing from the effort as he followed Russell as best as he could. He didn't hear any footsteps behind him, so Bret had obviously stayed at home, probably pissed off. Wade stopped for a second, trying to catch his breath, although it was almost impossible. He knew he had to help Danny and Russell, but something stronger was pulling him back towards the abandoned house where Bret was. He started walking in that direction, when another roar from the Tank reached his ears, making him turn around. He was torn between his lover and his friend, but Russell made the decision for him, suddenly appearing around the corner and running up to him, grabbing his hand and tugging on it.

"C'mon, Wade! We gotta help Danny!"

"But..." Wade's hazel eyes turned in the direction of his house again, and Russell pulled harder, letting out a choked sob that surprised the Smoker.

"We gotta help him, Wade! Please, help me! I can't do anything!"

"Russell..."

"I'm useless! But I don't want to lose him, Wade! Please!"

"Russell!"

"I love him, Wade! I love Danny!"

"Okay! Let's just go now, stop crying!"

And with that, the Screamer pulled the Smoker into a frenzied run, Wade barely able to keep up, coughing violently all the way.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Bret was curled up on the couch, lazily scratching a cushion and playing with the stuffing that came out. He was so furious, he couldn't even move. His supposed 'friend' wanted his lover, and his lover was too stupid to realize this. He felt he hated them both to an extent, Russell more than Wade, because while Wade was simply stupid, Russell had been the one scheming and plotting to get Wade to go alone with him. Bret hadn't even heard the Tank at first, and he trusted his ears more than anything, so he took it that the Screamer was lying. True, they had heard them later, but it could've been any Tank. Why did Russell have to think it was Danny? It never occurred to the Hunter that maybe it was indeed Danny, or that maybe the Screamer, delirious, had heard a Tank and immediately assumed it was Danny. To him, it had all been a plot to get Wade and Russell together. And it made him want to scream in rage.

_Just wait until he comes back_, he thought, biting his lower lip until he drew blood. _He'll regret having asked me to free him from that straightjacket..._

As he thought this, a few blocks away from the house, Wade and Russell finally made it to where the Tank was fighting for his life. There were too many Survivors for it to be good - it seemed two or more groups had gathered together in the same place, fighting the common objective that so happened to be Danny. Wade wanted to help, but he had to lean against a wall and catch his breath first.

_I think I should consider quitting… _he thought as he coughed violently, feeling his stomach and lungs churning. Russell covered him by screaming as loud as he could, thus summoning a Horde that kept the humans busy for a while, allowing Danny to come out from his hiding place behind a metal dumpster and approach Wade to pat his back, a bit more forcefully than he had intended to.

"Ah, fuck, Danny!"

"Sorry, dude… You feelin' any better?"

"Y-Yeah…" Wade looked up at the Tank, panting, one eye opened and the other closed. "L-Look out for Russell, he's an easy target."

"I'm on it."

"TANK!" a Survivor screamed, running out of the way as a car was hurled in his direction, only to be caught by the recovered Wade's tongue, which quickly twirled around him, squeezing the air out of him. His companions tried to help, but they were caught between the Tank's fury and a second Horde, more violent and numerous than the last one, courtesy of Russell.

"SCREAMER!" another Survivor yelled, but was quickly taken down by Danny's angry fists. The Tank roared furiously as he looked around, spotting Russell hiding behind the same dumpster he had before. He was relatively safe there. Wade threw the human he had killed into the dumpster, making a mental note to retrieve him later as he pulled a screaming woman towards him, a third scream attracting a few zombies to her. Wade quickly crawled onto the roof of a car, holding the woman up for the common Infected to tear apart, like some kind of twisted _piñata_.

"Watch the tongue" he snarled at an Infected woman, who stared at him for a few seconds, somewhat dazzled. Wade rolled his eyes; just what he didn't need, a common Infected infatuated with him. "I'm a one-mate Smoker" he sighed, thinking back to Bret and their argument. How he wished he could run home and take everything back, just hold the Hunter and tell him how much he loved him…

"SMOKER!"

"Wade, look out!"

Wade turned around just in time to see a human aiming at him with a rifle, only to be squished by a piece of concrete that Danny had dropped on him.

"Gotcha, you lil' punk! You 'kay, bro?"

"I'm fine" Wade breathed out, coughing lightly. "Thanks, D…"

"He almost got you there! The heck is wrong with ye'?"

"I'm... Worried" Wade admitted, releasing the dead woman he was holding, letting the Horde have her. He jumped down from the roof of the car and leaned against it, lighting a cigarette, looking down as he smoked slowly, coughing every now and then. "I had an argument with Bret earlier. I'm scared..." he closed his eyes, and the tank gave a slight smile, patting his shoulder as best as he could without dislocating it.

"You worry too much, man, what's one lil' row? It means nothing!"

"Really?" Wade looked up at him, and in his eyes, Danny could see the frailness and insecurity of a very young man who wasn't suddenly as smart as he had thought once.

"Really. You can trust me" Danny chuckled. "I had a ton of girlfriends back in my time. We'd argue one day and be all lovey-dovey the other!"

"Alright..." the Smoker sighed again, coughing violently immediately after. Danny rubbed his back gently, and then looked around. His eyes widened when he noticed Russell was choking the last Survivor to death with his delicate bare hands.

"You killed Danny! Why? WHY?!"

"Hum, Russ'..."

"I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Russie..."

"Why did you kill my Danny?!"

"Russell, I'm not dead."

Russell blinked and turned to Danny, the dead man hanging limply from his hands.

"...Oh, hi, Danny!"

"Hey" Danny replied with a smile. "I'm not dead, but he is" and he pointed to the human. Russell looked down at his victim, and immediately released him.

"Ew! A dead guy! That's so disgusting!"

"Russell got the last one" Danny informed Wade, while Russell looked around, confused.

"Where are we?"

"Then let's go" Wade got up off the car, his hazel eyes glancing in the direction of his house once again. Suddenly, he wasn't so excited to go back anymore. He shivered lightly, and felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"You cold, Wade?" Russell asked softly, and Wade shook his head.

"N-No... I'm nervous" and he hastily finished off his cigarette and lit up another, smoking it equally fast, coughing so violently that Russell got scared.

"Wade, are you going to die?!"

"He can't speak, Russ'" Danny smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "Let him be, he'll be okay. Let's just head back so he can sort things out with Bret and stop eating those ciggies."

And Wade glared at him over his shoulder as he led the way, hands in his pockets, using his tongue to hold his beloved cigarette.

The second they arrived at home, Wade could sense something wasn't right. He went to open the door, but he simply couldn't; something, like a dark omen, was stopping him. He took a step back, nervous, looking up at the three-story white building, while Danny growled softly behind him.

"Why'd you stop, man?"

"I dunno" Wade admitted. "I… I kinda don't wanna go in."

"Why not?"

"Don't ask me why, I just… Don't."

"I have a funny feeling" Russell commented then and, much to Wade's horror, pushed the door opened and ran in without a second thought. "Hi Bret!"

"SCREECH!"

"AH!!"

"Bret?!" Wade ran in, while Danny bent down to look inside through the door that was way too small for him to fit through. They both stared for a few seconds, in shock, while Bret straddled Russell, clawing at him and roaring like a hungry lion, while the Screamer cried at the top of his lungs and covered his face with his arms.

"HELP ME! DANNY! WADE!"

"B-Bret!" Wade called, unable to think of what he should do. "Stop... J-Just what are you doing?!"

"He's attacking Russell, you idiot!!" Danny cried, and before Wade's wide eyes, the Tank tore down the wall and ran inside, grabbing a screeching Bret by the back of his hoodie and throwing him out with such rage, that the Hunter flew across the street and crashed against a pile of grey trash cans. A small pained whimper was heard from him, and Wade simply stared, knowing that he should go check on him, but still paralyzed from the shock. His entire body trembled and he shakily took out another cigarette, putting it to his mouth but forgetting to light it.

"W-What's going on?" he asked, voice strangely squeaky. Danny ignored him, deciding against shaking him out of the shock, and walked up to the small, bloody form of Russell. The Screamer's T-shirt had been torn to shreds, and long, deep gashes scarred his left side, right under his ribs. His chest and arms also had cuts, but not as deep. They were all bleeding, though, and the Tank feared the frail Infected would bleed to death if they didn't help him.

"R-Russ'... Russell..."

"It hurts" Russell whimpered. "Everything... Hurts."

"Russie... C'mon, lil' one, look at me..."

Russell opened his eyes and looked up at Danny, but didn't show one sign of recognition.

"You all want to hurt me..."

"No, Russie, please!" Danny begged, kneeling down beside the Screamer, who sat up, clutching his head.

"You do... Everyone wants to hurt me... That's why they locked me up..."

"R-Russell..." Wade whispered, before another screech caught his attention, and he rushed to Bret's side. Danny watched him go, before looking down at Russell again.

"Russ', I don't want to hurt you..."

"Yes, you do! You all do!" and the Screamer got up wobblingly, pushing the Tank's chest weakly. "You all hate me! Everyone hates me! And I hate you too!"

Danny felt a sharp pain cutting through his chest, right across his heart; that was, of course, until he noticed the feverish, delirious glint in Russell's eyes, and everything fit in.

"Russie, you're crazy..."

"I know that!" Russell laughed, somewhat evilly. "I already know I'm crazy! That's why you're trying to lock me up and drug me! But I won't let you brainwash me, oh, no! I'm free now, bastard!" he growled, heading for the door and kicking it down, ignoring the huge hole on the wall that he could've used to escape. "You won't catch me" he added, glaring at Danny over his shoulder. "I won't let you hurt me. The people I love always hurt me. My parents, my family, my friends" and Russell looked down, blushing. "And I love you more than anyone else."

And with that, he ran off into the city, ignoring Danny's pleas for him to come back. Wade walked up to his friend, carrying the unconscious Bret in his arms, a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Danny..."

"Russell..." the Tank whimpered, looking down. He was still on his knees in the middle of the destroyed sitting room, covered in debris from the wall he had demolished. Wade lied Bret down on the couch, noticing the many scratches on it, and approached his friend, patting his big shoulder.

"Danny, it's okay... We'll find him..."

"I shouldn't have let 'im go!" Danny roared, slamming his fists down on the floor, causing the whole house to tremble dangerously. "It's my fault, dawg! I failed to protect 'im! Just... Just what the fuck, dude?! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"I'm as confused as you are" Wade admitted with a sigh and a cough, glancing over to where Bret was slowly coming to his senses. "But maybe _he _knows."

Danny turned to Bret, and tears of fury rolled down his deformed face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he proclaimed, and Wade shivered. "I'm gonna kill you, you lil' shit! You won't live to see another day! If Russie dies, I'm gonna bathe in your blood, you prick!"

"That's enough, Danny" Wade pleaded. "Please, calm down..."

"I won't calm down, yo! The poor kid's out there bleeding to death because of your little whore!"

"Stop it!" Wade snapped. "Relax, we'll find him!" and he walked to Bret, sitting next to him. The Hunter seemed deep in thought. "Bret, what happened there? Why did you attack Russell?"

"H-He said he liked you..." Bret whispered quickly, his hand searching for Wade's. Wade held it, but didn't change his serious expression.

"He couldn't have said that..."

"He said it! He said he liked someone and he didn't want to tell me because he thought I'd tell you!"

"I'm sure you misunderstood..."

"And then he said 'I don't want Wade to know I like him'! How is that a misunderstanding?!" the Hunter glared at his lover, but his gaze faltered upon finding an equally angry glare on the Smoker's face. He looked furious and disappointed.

"Who do you think 'him' is?" the Smoker rolled his eyes, and Bret let out a small screech as the pieces sunk in, now that his blind rage had subsided, now that the objective had been eliminated...

"_You weren't 'him'."_

"Right."

"I was 'him'..." Danny sighed then, and Bret gave him an apologetic look, before glancing around, looking for something.

"W-Where's Russell? Is he okay? I have to tell him I'm sorry..." but he trailed off upon noticing the solemn look in Wade's eyes, and the tears streaming down Danny's face. "W-What happened?" he asked, fearing the worst. Wade's hand gripped his, surprisingly, as the Smoker broke down.

"It was my fault! I didn't notice how jealous you were!" he sobbed, and immediately started coughing like mad. Bret patted his back, and then turned to Danny, whose look could kill right then.

"Danny" Bret whispered, as Wade sought comfort into his arms, hiding his face in the crook of the Hunter's neck. "What happened? Where's Russell?"

Danny sighed, his huge shoulders slumping in defeat.

"He's gone."


	3. Drabble V

**Left 4 Dead drabble**** - V**

_For Talia, by Raven_

"_Left 4 dead" © Valve_

Quick footsteps echoed across the dark, narrow, deserted street.

"_Russie, we're doing this because we love you…"_

"Huff, huff…" Russell panted as he ran, blue eyes closed tightly, as the rain fell over him, washing the blood from his wounds away. The pavement scraped his bare feet, and he was exhausted, but he didn't stop running. From what, only his delirious, unstable mind knew.

"_This is the best for everyone, son."_

"_See? I told you to stop acting like a psycho, now mom and dad are gonna send you away!"_

"_Big brother, where are you going? When are you coming back?"_

"_Russell, you have to tell me how you feel. We're trying to help you."_

"_Stop him! He's crazy!"_

"_You have to take these meds, kid, it's the only way you'll be sane again."_

"_Your parents can only come visit you on Sundays, so stop crying!"_

"_I'm sorry, Russie, but we cannot take you home yet… You're not cured, see?"_

"_Russell, how do you feel?"_

"_Don't be a sissy, it won't hurt that much…"_

"_Russell, I need you to tell me how you feel when you set fire to objects, buildings, or people."_

"_You don't get any better. Mom and dad will never get you outta here. They don't want to."_

"_You have to say something, Russell! Speak to me!"_

"_Big brother… W-Why are you all tied up?!"_

"_Tell me how you feel!"_

"S-Stop!" he begged, clutching his head with one hand as he slowed down, feeling the world blurring around him. "J-Just stop… L-Leave me alone…" he came to a stop under the orange light of a lamppost, which loomed over him threateningly, making him shiver. "D-Don't hurt me anymore! I'm tired!"

"_NO! STOP! STOP, RUSSELL!"_

"_Oh my God, just look at that!"_

"_The entire house is in flames…"_

"_Who's that?"_

"_The neighbour's kid, Russell…"_

"_Is he responsible for this?! He's a little monster!!"_

"_Hey, it's not entirely his fault… He's the second of three siblings, never gets enough attention…"_

"_He should be locked away FOREVER!"_

"N-No, no, no!" Russell begged, falling to his knees in front of the invisible enemy, whimpering in fear. "D-Don't take me away! Please! D-Danny will miss me!"

Danny. He felt his heart throbbing at the memory. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten to that dark, dirty part of the city, but he knew he missed Danny like never before. The memory of the Tank's arm around his body, of his soft caresses, of his warmth and his strength, it all came crashing down on him, making him feel a yearning he'd never felt before, a craving for the Tank's contact. The need was overwhelming; he hugged himself, trying to gain some of the warmth he so desperately sought.

"Danny!" he begged, letting out a choked sob. "Danny! Danny!"

_Russie..._

"Danny!" Russell tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength. He collapsed back to his knees, and his sight blurred dangerously again. "D-Danny..." Russell whispered, feeling the world spinning and his body hitting the hard, wet ground. "Love... Danny..." he closed his eyes; he felt dizzy and weak all over. He opened one eye as he heard footsteps, and closed it again when he saw a big figure approaching him. "Danny..." everything started fading, and the last thing Russell heard as he lost consciousness was a small, gentle growl.

Meanwhile, a good few miles away from that part of town, Wade was about to enter the basement where him and Bret slept, when he heard something that paralyzed him on the spot, his hand on the doorknob.

"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven..."

"Bret?" Wade pushed the door opened slowly, peeking inside with something akin to fear. His lover was lying on the bed, hands held together, and a small silvery cross hung around his neck.

"Give us this day our daily bread..." the Hunter muttered solemnly, and Wade walked up to him, crawling on the bed next to him and grabbing his shoulder, shaking him.

"Bret? Bret, what are you doing?"

Bret looked up at him, and smiled indulgently, sitting up with his hands behind his back, supporting his weight.

"I was praying, Wade."

"Praying?"

"Yeah. I asked God to help us find Russell."

Wade sighed, coughing lightly, and shook his head. His lover was incredibly naïve!

"God won't help us. There's no God, Bret."

"Why do you say that? Of course there is!"

"Then where is he now? We're trapped at the end of the human race" and the Smoker coughed again, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. "We're the modern undead" he added in a raspy whisper. "God doesn't care about us."

"That's not true..." Bret whimpered, looking down. Wade gave a small grimace, and placed his arms around his lover, pulling him closer.

"Hey. It's okay to have faith. But you must know that alone won't help us, babe... We searched and searched for the entire day. There's not much we can do, and I don't think praying will help."

"What if he dies?" Bret cuddled into Wade's arms, closing his eyes, begging his lover would tell him that wouldn't happen. Of course, Wade was horribly, insensitively realistic.

"Well, it's a possibility that we'll have to accept, given the case. Let's just hope it doesn't happen."

"I-I'll never forgive myself if he dies because of me."

Wade stayed silent for a few seconds, before placing his hand on Bret's cheek and pulling him in a hungry, passionate kiss. For an instant, a blissful instant, Bret forgot about everything. He forgot the trouble he was in, he forgot the thunderstorm roaring outside, he forgot the heartbroken Danny sleeping in the sitting room and the delirious Russell running around the city. In that instant, all that mattered was Wade, him, and the love they felt for each other. Bret's arms sneaked around the Smoker's neck, and Wade pulled the Hunter onto his lap, hugging him tightly, pulling him down with him as he fell back against the mattress. Bret felt Wade tense under him, and he quickly pulled away, rubbing the Smoker's chest as Wade coughed violently.

"S-Sorry... B-Bret..." he said, shamefully, as he gasped for air. The Hunter smiled sweetly at him, pulling down his hood so Wade could look straight into his eyes.

"It's okay, love" and he kissed Wade's lips again, lightly and shortly. "Relax."

Wade nodded, closing his eyes, still coughing a bit as he breathed as deep as he could. Bret waited, patiently, until Wade opened his eyes again and smiled, placing a hand on the back of his lover's head, signalling that it was okay to go on. Bret leaned down and kissed him again, passionately, his tongue playing with the Smoker's, who gasped lightly, gripping the Hunter's hair.

"M-Mhh, Bret..."

"Wade..." Bret pulled away, giving his lover short pecks on the lips as he caressed his face and his chest. "I love you..."

"I love you too" Wade said back, relaxing under his lover's soft, loving touches. They kissed again one last time, and then Bret got off his lover, lying next to him.

"What are we gonna do now?"

Wade sighed, his hand gripping Bret's as he kissed the Hunter's pale forehead.

"I'm gonna take a short nap, and then go back to searching, I guess."

"Okay..." Bret cuddled up against Wade's chest, who hugged him gently, rubbing his back.

"You just relax, I'll wake you up when I leave if you want."

"Yeah, I wanna go with you."

"Okay. Let's get some sleep, then."

"...How's Danny, by the way?"

And Wade bit his lip, pretending to be asleep already.

He didn't want Bret to know just how much Danny had been affected by Russell's departure. The Tank had spent hours calling out the Screamer's name, walking across empty streets on his own, vulnerable to human attacks. He had come back almost an hour after Wade, cold, soaked and depressed.

"I can't accept he's gone" he had told Wade. "Believe me or not, I love him, man. I want him back..."

And that same thought had kept plaguing the Tank's mind as he sat in the half-demolished sitting room, back against the wall, watching the thunderstorm. He'd heard somewhere that there was always a calm before the storm. That night he spent with Russell in his arms must've been it; that small tension he'd felt knowing he wanted the Screamer, but not wanting to act on it, was little compared to the emptiness of not having Russell with him. It was so strange that he had grown attached to the little Screamer in so little time; call it instinct, but he had liked Russell right from the beginning, and now he felt he couldn't live without him.

"Where are you?" he whispered, looking down at his empty hands, remembering the thin, frail figure of his infatuation. "Russie... Why...?"

"_And I hate you too!"_

"Y-You didn't mean that..." the Tank sighed. "Y-You liked me... And I like you too... I love you..."

And he looked up again, watching the rain.

"Please, come back."

The next morning found Russell being slowly awakened by the soft sunlight coming in through a window. He opened his eyes and blinked, wanting to get up and look around; yet, he didn't find the strength to do so, so he simply lied there, unmoving, trying to figure out where he was from what he could see: an empty grey ceiling, white bedsheets, some kind of machine beside him... He panicked. Felt too much like a hospital to him. Hugging himself, he called out to the only person he was really dying to see in that very moment.

"D-Danny?"

And he was rewarded with a small, disgusting burping sound that had his empty stomach twisting, and heavy footsteps coming his way. By then, he knew it wasn't Danny; Danny never sounded like he was throwing up, and his footsteps weren't only loud, but they also made the ground tremble under his feet. Hence, he shivered and tried to go by unnoticed, sitting up and curling into a small ball, hiding his face like he had done when Bret attacked him.

"Hey, little friend. Did you call for me?" a deep, somewhat soothing voice asked then, and Russell slowly lowered his hands from his face, turning to the door. There stood a big, fat, purple-eyed Boomer with dreadlocks in his black hair, which barely reached his shoulders. A few of them fell over his deformed face, making him look more real. More human.

"N-No" Russell admitted, trembling lightly as he glanced at the gentle-looking Boomer out from the corner of his eye. "I-I called for Danny..."

"Oh!" and the Boomer waved a hand, smiling. "Danny, Larry, they all sound similar. But you had me wondering where I knew you from, little buddy! Maybe we were in the same mental asylum?" he chuckled, and Russell giggled too, not caring to ask if it was true, or how Larry knew he'd been an intern in a mental asylum.

"So you're Larry? That's a funny name!"

"Well, that's 'cause I'm a funny guy, really" Larry approached Russell, placing a hand to his chest, and the other on the hospital bed where the Screamer lied. "I'm so funny, that instead of laughing, people stare at me. They must be surprised by how funny I am! Too surprised to even laugh!"

Russell giggled again at this.

"Or maybe you're not funny at all?"

"If that's so..." and the Boomer winked at him. "Then, why are you laughing?"

"I dunno!"

"Must be 'cause I'm funny, then!" Larry chuckled. "So, say, Russell, why were you out in the rain and bleeding to death?"

"...How do you know my name?" Russell did ask this time, puzzled. This guy seemed to know too much about him...

"Well, you have that little bracelet thing. It says your name, your inmate number, and your blood type, which helped me save you."

"Oh..." Russell looked down at his bracelet. He had forgotten he had it. It was then when he noticed he was missing his shirt; his ribs showed under his skin, and his abdomen was wrapped up in bandages, as well as his forearms. The work wasn't perfect, but at least he wasn't bleeding anymore, although his side hurt quite a lot. "Hum... Thanks, I guess..."

"Don't mention it. So, say, why were you out on your own again?"

"I don't know" Russell admitted, looking down. "I can't remember. I know someone was chasing me... They wanted to take me away, but I knew Danny would miss me... And now I miss Danny, but I can't remember where he is..." and the Screamer looked around, blinking. "Huh... Where am I, by the way?"

"Mercy Hospital" Larry informed, collapsing on a chair next to Russell's bed. "But let me tell you it wasn't merciful at all. I had to fight a Horde of common Infected on my way here. They seemed to be attracted by your screams" he smiled at Russell, who blushed and looked down guiltily. "Don't worry about it, it's okay. In any case, I just had to throw up on one of them, and the rest were too busy attacking him to notice I took you away. I can attract Hordes too, you know? They can be pretty useful."

"They are..." Russell nodded, remembering the fight in that street, when he had helped Danny and Wade by summoning Hordes. He could remember seeing the Mercy Hospital from his hiding place behind that dumpster... Wait. "Oh, wow!"

"Mh?" Larry looked up from the sandwich he was about to eat, and saw Russell's eyes wide with recognition.

"Danny is close to the hospital!" and before the Boomer's surprised purple eyes, Russell jumped from his bed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "C'mon, c'mon, we gotta find Danny!"

"O-Okay, but you should be careful with those wounds! And who is Danny, by the way?" Larry asked as he grabbed Russell's hand, guiding him towards the exit at a more suitable pace for someone who was recovering from a severe blood loss. Russell accepted the gesture, walking beside the Boomer, watching with a smile as the big Infected started eating his sandwich.

"Danny is my friend" Russell started explaining. "He's really huge, has dark eyes... His hair is black... He's very strong, too. And cute" the Screamer blushed madly. "I-I like him so much... I'm in love with him, even if I've only known him for a few days..."

"Aww, it's okay" Larry smiled sympathetically at Russell. "I do believe in love at first sight. Especially when you're an instinctive Infected."

"Yeah…" Russell looked up at the sunny sky as they exited the hospital, a few common Infected staring at them as they passed by. He looked down at himself again, and blushed, feeling self-conscious. "I wish I had a shirt on..."

The Boomer glanced at him, and then at himself. Since the Infection struck, he'd changed his old, shredded clothes into some that fit his size better. Now he wore a pair of baggy jeans, a white undershirt, and a white shirt with light blue stripes over it. He took this last piece of clothing off and handed it to the Screamer.

"Here, wear this" he smiled at the tiny Infected. "I know it's a lil' big for you, but it's better for your wounds if you don't wear anything too tight."

"Thanks" Russell nodded, smiling sincerely as he put on the big shirt – it reminded him of the straightjacket, somehow, but much softer and comfortable. He decided he liked it.

"So, where do you think this Danny guy might be?"

"I don't know..."

"So we just walk around and see if we find him?"

"Yeah, I think so!"

"Sounds like a plan to me! So, is Danny an Infected?"

"Yep" Russell nodded, smiling proudly. "My Danny is a Tank!"

And Larry immediately released Russell's hand, shivering.

"S-So Danny is a Tank?"

"Yeah. He's really huge!"

"Tanks are huge" Larry nodded, suddenly feeling scared. What if the Tank thought he had been the one to hurt the Screamer, and took it out on him? Or what if the Tank was the modern version of an abusive father or husband, and the submissive Russell was the result of that? Or what if the Tank got jealous and killed him? He was in a difficult position, definitely. But he concealed his nervousness as they walked around a corner. "Bet he'll be thrilled to see you!"

And just as he said this, they heard a loud, spine-chilling sob that froze them both in place.

"Oh, no" Russell whispered, cuddling against Larry's side, who in turn tensed and placed a dubitative arm around him. "It's the Bitch!" the Screamer whimpered, and the Boomer had to contain a laugh.

"It's 'Witch', not 'Bitch'!"

"But Danny calls them 'Bitches'…"

"Say that to her face" Larry muttered, and pointed towards a random wandering Witch that had come into view, moaning and crying out in her irrational despair. She had red hair with orange strikes, and wore the remains of a denim skirt and a pink tank-top. Russell shivered, pressing himself more against the Boomer's side, trying to hide himself from the Witch. "Don't worry, I already know her" Larry chuckled, patting the little one's head. It was so irresistible. "Her name's Sydney. She's bitchy and bossy, but quite harmless if you approach her the right way. I don't like her, though, so if we can avoid her, all the better."

Russell looked at the Witch, then at Larry, and then at the Witch again. And a crazy smile lit up his childish face as he freed himself from Larry's awkward embrace and walked up to the Witch.

"Hi, Sydney!"

The Infected girl immediately stopped her wandering and her crying, and turned to Russell, growling loudly.

"How do you know my name?!" she snarled, and Russell pointed at Larry over his shoulder.

"He told me."

"Oh, that stupid fatass…" Sydney growled, glaring at the Boomer. "Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?!"

"Not usually" Larry commented acidly. "Disturbing you is incredibly fun. But today, I can't waste my time with you" and he looked down at his fingernails, uninterested in Sydney's cry of fury. "I'm trying to help Russell find Lenny…"

"Danny."

"Whatever. Have you seen a Tank around here, Syd'?"

"Don't call me that" the Witch warned, raising her claws in anger. "No, I haven't seen any Tanks, and even if I had, why would I help you?!"

"I miss Danny…"

And both Infected looked down at the small Screamer. Russell's light blue eyes were downcast and teary, and he was hugging himself, feeling that desperate need for Danny's touch again. He knew their house was nearby, but he couldn't remember where, or which direction he had to follow to find it. And it became harder to think straight the more his yearning for the Tank grew.

"Oh…" and Sydney's claws hit the ground as she lowered her arms, approaching the crying Screamer. "Aw, poor thing…" and much to Larry's surprise - and dismay - she carefully put her arms around the smaller Infected, pulling him close. Russell seemed puzzled at first, but then he let his head rest against the Witch's chest and sobbed loudly, letting all of his pent-up fear and frustration go. Larry watched fearfully as Sydney's horrible sharp claws encircled Russell's tiny waist, hugging him. "Don't cry, honey, we'll find your friend, it'll be okay…"

"Didn't know you had a heart. Where had you hidden it? You really got me" Larry smirked, secretly delighted that the girl was showing concern for someone else. Sydney glared at him over Russell's shoulder.

"Shut up. Don't make me regret deciding to help you!"

"You're helping me? Aw, I love you too, Syd'…"

"This is not for you" she growled, pulling away from Russell. "It's for him" and she looked down at the Screamer, smiling. "So, what's your name, honey?"

"I'm Russell" the small Infected replied, jerking his hand away when the Witch tried to grab it. "Hum… Your claws…"

"Oh... Right... Sorry, Russell..."

"Let me" Larry offered, grabbing Russell's hand instead. He was still worried about getting mauled by a jealous Tank, but he had to admit, at least to himself, that he felt a bit more secure with Sydney around. She was much stronger than he was, even though he was bigger. "So, we're looking for a Tank with black hair and brown eyes."

"Danny" Russell nodded, walking happily alongside the Boomer. The Witch followed, sobbing lightly every now and then. Now the pity for the little lost Infected had added up to her despair, making her eyes sting with tears.

"C'mon, Sydney, stop crying!" Larry chuckled. "I'll make you laugh... Hum..."

"Shut up, fatass."

"Don't be so bitter, girl! Lighten up! You're supposed to be a Witch, right? You could be a bit more charming, if you catch my drift."

"I told you to shut up, fatass."

"I wonder where Danny is..." Russell sighed, and the two older Infected looked at him.

"Oh, honey, we'll find him!"

"Don't worry, little one, it'll be okay!"

"You should call for him" Sydney suggested, and Russell hesitated.

"I don't know... Won't you be startled and try to kill me?"

"Of course not!" and the Witch smiled very lightly. "I already know you'll scream, I'm ready."

"Okay..." Russell stopped walking, and took a deep breath, arching his back and closing his eyes. "DANNY!"

The scream echoed across the empty streets. The three Infected waited in silence, paying attention to the tell-tale signs of the Tank. After a few seconds, however, nobody but a small Horde had responded to Russell's call. The Screamer was visibly disappointed by this.

"He didn't hear me..."

"Maybe he's not around?" Larry patted the Screamer's back, panicking when he noticed the tears starting to roll down his thin, pale face. "B-But c'mon, lil' one, we'll find him! It'll be okay!"

"I miss Danny...!" and Russell covered his face with his hands, sobbing loudly. Larry shot Sydney a desperate look.

"Do something, you useless bitch!"

"Oh, I'll do something, you unfunny fatass!"

"You DIDN'T just say that!"

"Russell, don't cry" the Witch ignored her Boomer rival and placed her hands on Russell's shoulders, carefully. "Don't worry, I'm sure Danny is looking for you somewhere else, and your scream didn't reach him. Why don't we go to your house and wait for him?"

"That's... Actually not such a bad idea" Larry admitted uncomfortably, and Russell nodded, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his oversized shirt.

"I'm tired" he whimpered, cuddling against the Witch's chest again. The Infected girl almost melted on the spot.

"He's so sweet!" she gasped, hugging the little Screamer close. "You poor thing... Tell me, Russie, honey, what does your house look like?"

Russell cuddled more, thinking hard to try and remember something, anything, about the house.

"...The front wall was half-demolished" he finally said, and Larry let out a chuckle.

"Quite unique!"

"We'll find it" Sydney assured, caressing the Screamer's hair softly. Larry approached them and took Russell's hand again.

"Let's go, yes?"

"Y-Yes..."

And Sydney stared at the two for a few seconds before following them, trying to chase away a rebel thought that had broken into her mind.

_Maybe that fat bile-bag is not that bad..._


	4. Drabble VI

**Left 4 Dead drabble - VI**  
_For Talia, by Raven  
"Left 4 Dead" © Valve_

The next morning found Wade walking alone across an industrial area. The air was thick with chemicals of different kinds, and the shadows of the towers and storage buildings loomed over him, making him feel small and defenceless. He had gotten separated from Bret and Danny when they came across a group of Survivors, and he still hadn't found them, nor Russell. His lungs ached from the physical effort and the toxic chemicals in the air. His throat felt drier than ever, and his coughing had gotten considerably worse. He wanted to get out of there more than anything, but a random common Infected had told him he'd seen an Infected creeping around on all fours a while ago, and the slight chance that it could've been Bret made his chest lighter; having his lover around always made trouble look less serious.

On the other hand, he was more at ease knowing he was the only one lost and that his lover was accompanied by a huge Tank. Yeah, Danny must've been creeping Bret out, and he was certain the Hunter would've rather been lost than alone with a Tank, but no matter how scared Bret felt, Wade trusted Danny and he knew his huge friend would take care of his lover. He just hoped Bret wouldn't try to free himself from Danny's friendly vigilance.

_Ack. That's why I didn't even want to fall in love in the first place. Now I'm always worried about him._

True, it had never been his wish to listen to that call, and he had definitely not wanted to feel his heart pounding in his chest and every brain-cell in his head melting at the sight of the poor abused Hunter begging for his help. He hadn't wanted to fall in love with Bret, but what the Hell, it wasn't something he could ignore or deny, so he dived head-first into the relationship. And he liked it most of the time, save those rare occasions in which he wished he could think only of himself, without his feelings for the Hunter making him remember there were more important things than his own existence. He depended on Bret, and he didn't exactly like that. But, once again, it wasn't something he could deny or ignore. He'd have to get used to it.

And, as always, he remembered Bret's smile and his warmth when he curled up into his arms, and he decided he liked being in love after all. He smiled dreamily at the memory, and almost missed the shadow running past him.

Almost.

"Who's there?!" he called, stopping his walking and looking around, a sudden paranoia eating at his insides. He was standing in the middle of a broad, dirty street. An overturned car could be seen ahead; to his right, there were huge, almost window-less buildings that most likely contained factories. Each of them was separated from the next by very narrow, dark alleyways. To his left was a power station, with its metallic structures and towers, and its 'Danger: High Voltage!' signs all around the fence it was contained into.

Wade could see nothing. He was still alone in the middle of the street; still, he couldn't shake away the feeling that he was being watched.

And then he heard it; a soft cackling sound. He looked around once again, warily, his tongue sticking out and ready to fight. The laughing intensified, along with a hysterical babbling.

"I found him, I found him! Jason said I wouldn't but I found him! Jason is gonna be so proud that I found him!"

"So you found me" Wade defied. "Show yourself before I find you and choke you to death!"

The mad cackling stopped, and a slight panting was heard.

"He will choke me, he said he will choke me, oh no, what am I gonna do now?"

"Show yourself, and I might spare you" Wade crossed his arms, and waited. Finally, a hunched, heavily deformed Infected walked over to him. His spine was curved almost completely, and his walking resembled that of a monkey's. His skin was reddish-grey, soft-looking, and lacked the lumps most Infected had on their bodies. He looked somewhat like a very tiny, skinny version of a Tank. His mane-like hair was platinum-blonde, and he wore it tied behind his head in a ponytail. Wade had never seen this kind of Infected before, but he had already found out the mysterious guy feared him, so he thought he'd be okay. "Who are you?" he demanded, and the Infected sat down on the ground and looked up at Wade, sticking his tongue out in a grotesque parody of a dog.

"I'm Tony" the Infected chuckled, and Wade couldn't help but wonder what he was laughing at. "I'm a Jockey" he added, and the Smoker became interested.

"Jockey? Never saw one of your kind before."

"Oh, but I have seen many of my kind! And I have seen many of your kind too! But I know who you are! You're the Smoker that beat Panzer!"

"...What?"

Wade was at a loss. What the hell was a 'Panzer'? What the hell was a Jockey, to begin with? And what was with the constant laughing? Was Tony laughing at him?

The Jockey, however, looked deeply pleased with himself for having 'found' Wade, and was willing to answer everything.

"Panzer is a Tank. Panzer is a very evil Tank. Panzer is always trying to steal our food and drive us away from home. But Panzer isn't the same recently, and we know it is because Panzer was beaten. The Smoker with the wild hair defeated Panzer, and now Panzer is scared."

"Smoker with the wild hair?" Wade touched his own hair; rebellious, puffy, brown, it fell over his shoulders and tickled his neck. Yeah, it had to be him. "Hum... I-I guess it is me, right?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" Tony nodded a few times, emphasizing every 'yes'. "Panzer went away one night. We took our chance to hunt Survivor. Survivor was very tasty. Then Panzer came back very hurt, and he stole Survivor. But Panzer did something he'd never done; Panzer hit Michelle. Panzer had never hit Michelle before. Panzer hit Jason, and he hit me a lot too, but he'd never hit Michelle. But that night, he hit Michelle. He'd never hit her, but that night, he did. He hit her. He'd never done that before."

"I get the point" Wade sighed, coughing immediately after. He was tired from all the repetition. "Do you know what happened to make this Panzer guy so angry that he hit a girl?" even amongst Infected, hitting girls – or startling Witches – wasn't exactly the ideal of a gentleman. Unless of course the girls were Survivors.

Tony nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, we know. The Smoker with the wild hair defeated him. Panzer was frustrated."

_Frustrated..._ Wade thought. And suddenly, everything sunk in. _Of course! Panzer is the Tank that tried to rape Bret!_

"I think I remember him now" he said simply, vaguely, not wanting to give many details. "So, hum... Why did you want to find me?"

"Jason told me to find you. Jason said you'd help us" and Tony's bluish-grey eyes shimmered with hope. "Jason said you could defeat Panzer again and drive him away from our home."

"B-But..." Wade tried to remember his fight with the Tank, and failed; he had been consumed by a blind rage, some kind of motivation – Bret, maybe – that gave him a strength he didn't know he had in him. He couldn't remember the exact moment he defeated the Tank; all he could remember was standing on a roof, watching the Tank walk away. He'd been too shocked upon seeing Bret being raped and feeling that undeniable attraction to him.

"You have to talk to Jason. Jason said I should take you to him. You have to come with me" Tony pleaded, and Wade thought about it for a second. He still had to find Bret and Danny, and they still had to find the runaway Screamer. On the other hand, he had the chance to finally get his revenge on Panzer for the damage he had caused Bret. Yep, it was a very tempting offer.

"Alright, Tony-boy, take me to that Jason guy, and I'll see what I can do."

Tony cackled manically and ran off, motioning for Wade to follow him.

"Come, come, come, Smoker, follow me, I'll take you to Jason, you have to see him, it's very important that you see him, follow me..."

"I'm right behind you."

Jason was a Charger, or at least, that was the way he presented himself. His skin was very dark, almost black, and his left arm was huge compared to the rest of his body, while the right one was tiny and visibly useless. The first thing Wade looked at was his hair; he had a bright blue mohawk. Then he stared into his piercing brown eyes, and he realized why Tony followed Jason's orders; the Charger looked intelligent and careful.

It had started to rain when Wade and Tony arrived at the parking lot where Jason sat, next to a female Infected with a long neck, a huge mouth, and a round, fat belly. She presented herself as Michelle as she gave Wade a seductive look and twirled one of her light brown braids around one finger. Wade didn't let himself feel uncomfortable by this, nor disturbed by the Spitter's – Jason pointed out she was a Spitter – awful looks and the acid dripping from her opened mouth. Tony was quick to lay down by Jason's feet, and Jason patted his hair gently.

"You were a very good boy, Tony. I'm proud of you."

"I found him, Jason, I found the Smoker, I found him and brought him here, now he's here, because I found him and brought him here!"

"I know, I know" Jason chuckled patiently, and looked up towards Wade. "Sit down, Wade, please. You must be very tired."

Wade sat down on a random piece of concrete that was right in the middle of the lot.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, although he predicted the answer. Jason's smile became more sincere.

"You might not know it, Wade, but you're a legend here in the outskirts. We all know what happened with you and Panzer, and we all need your help."

"Why? Hasn't he calmed down a bit since I beat him?"

"Oh, no, on the contrary; he became worse. That's why we needed your help, but we didn't dare venture into the city to look for you. He might've realized. He might've known. And we fear him, Wade, it's a completely rational fear. He could kill us if he wanted to."

"He almost killed me" Michelle chimed in, wanting to gain Wade's attention; the Smoker, however, only felt bad that all those Infected – and a bit more especially, a girl Infected – had suffered because of him.

"I'm really sorry" he admitted, looking at Jason in the eyes, trying to make sure the Charger saw that he was sincere. "But, what can I do?"

"Help us drive him away from our neighbourhood, Wade."

"So he can go pester someone else?" Wade raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just move away? The city is ours."

"The city scares us" Jason sighed sadly. "We've lived here all our lives. Why should we go away?"

"Look, I was born in the outskirts too, but that didn't stop me from exploring. Now I live downtown."

"You're you. We don't wanna go into the city."

"And because of that you want me to fight the Tank?"

Jason went silent, and Wade crossed his arms, wishing he had just told Tony to fuck off and went on looking for Bret and Danny. What a waste of his time.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Tony chimed in then, throwing himself at Wade's feet and begging, much like a dog would. "You have to help us, Wade! Panzer will kill us if you don't, that's why you have to help us! We'll die if you don't! Panzer will kill us! You have to help us!"

"Panzer wouldn't bother you if you moved away…" Wade started, but deep inside, he had his doubts. After all, Panzer had attacked Bret downtown. Maybe the Tank was some kind of Infected bully. _Great_, he thought, _it just had to be a friggin' Tank!_ "Okay... You're right, maybe moving isn't the solution. But how would I help?"

"It's easy! Very easy! It's so easy, Jason explained it to me and I understood it! I only understand very easy stuff, so it's very easy! I understood it, so it's easy!"

"Shut up, Tony, please" Michelle whined, and Tony turned to her and frowned.

"Well, fuck you, bitch."

"Guys" Jason glared at Jockey and Spitter alike, before turning to Wade again, his look somewhat apologetic. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry" Wade shook his head, thinking of Russell. Every group had its crazy side. "So... How can my victory help you? Wouldn't it just contribute to his rage?"

"Not if he knows you're... Well, I can't say you're our friend, but if he sees you're on our side, he might consider leaving us the hell alone. Catch my drift?"

"Yep" Wade nodded. Now that made a little more sense, although the whole situation was ridiculous in itself. Jason looked far stronger than Wade, and the acid coming out of Michelle's mouth looked pretty deadly. Even Tony wasn't exactly a weakling. "Hum... I take it you can't defeat him yourselves?"

"We fear him!" Michelle said sadly, and Tony nodded vigorously.

"Even Jason fears him! And Jason fears no one! But he fears him!"

Wade looked at the three of them, one by one. They were just people, afraid of the unknown, afraid of fighting for their lives, afraid of being alone. Afraid of changing.

"Okay. Lead me to him, and I'll see what I can do."

"Follow me, follow me, follow me!" Tony chanted as he got up and jumped around. Jason got up as well, offering Michelle a hand to help her up. Wade smiled at this; a strange longing for Bret attacked him, and he tried to chase the memory away. It was not the moment to miss Bret.

_But we hadn't been apart this long in weeks... It's not strange that I miss him..._

"Where did you see him for the last time?" Jason asked Tony, and the Jockey sat on the ground in front of him much like a dog would in front of its master.

"I saw him at the airport! He was at the airport! I was at the airport and I saw him there! He was there! I saw him!"

"Alright" Wade nodded at Jason. "Lead the way, Jason."

"Follow me" the Charger smiled lightly, while Tony gave him a reproachful look. He was supposed to be the one leading!

Meanwhile, at the airport, Russell walked around the demolished terminal building, followed closely by Larry and Sydney. The Boomer and the Witch had no idea why they were there in the first place; they should've been looking for that Tank called Danny, but instead, Russell had forgotten about it and decided they went for a walk instead. And they had been following him for hours.

"Russell?" Larry called when he noticed Sydney wasn't following anymore; she'd collapsed on the debris-covered floor a few meters behind, and was whimpering and moaning aloud, complaining about how tired she was. The Screamer turned around to the Boomer, blond hair shifting.

"Yes, Larry?"

"Don't you think we should go look for Danny now?" the Boomer asked, flinching when Sydney let out a specially loud, heart-breaking bawl.

_"Why did I get myself involved with this?!"_

"Danny…" Russell put a finger to his lips in thought, and Larry wanted to slap his own forehead: Russell didn't even remember who the Danny guy was!

"Yeah, your… Hum, Tank friend" Larry scratched his hair. He didn't even know the Tank, Russell was supposed to know about him. And there he was, trying to remind him of whom they were looking for. "You said he was very big and had black hair…"

Russell blinked.

"…Yes. Danny."

Larry hit his forehead with his palm this time, groaning in frustration. He was patient, but this was ridiculous!

"Exactly. We should go look for him."

The Screamer stared at the Boomer for a few seconds, and then shrugged and turned around, resuming his walking.

"I don't know where he is."

"T-This has to b-be a horrible j-joke!" Sydney wailed, and Larry glared at her, annoyed.

"Nobody forced you to come!" he growled through gritted teeth, and the Witch only sobbed louder.

"Y-You're a fucking a-asshole, you f-fatass! A-And the other l-little ungrateful b-bitch…!"

"He'll hear you…" Larry pleaded, but Russell seemed completely absent, chatting with a Common Infected that was scratching his head and staring at the Screamer, confused.

"What's your name? I'm Russell!" the Screamer grinned, and the Infected man scratched his head and gave a small growl. Larry walked up behind Russell, to make sure the other Infected wouldn't try anything funny, and Russell looked up at him. "Larry, can I keep him? He's so cute..."

"He's not a pet" Larry shook his head. "And I don't think it's a good idea. "Now, say, how about we look for Danny? I'm sure you miss him."

"Danny..." Russell sighed and looked down, his long blond hair falling over his face, concealing his eyes. "I-I miss him... I-I want to see him!"

Larry was taken aback; what to do when the two people you were walking with were crying? The Common Infected man looked at Russell, then at the weeping Sydney, and finally back at Larry.

"I wouldn't want to be in your place" he said simply, and walked away, leaving Larry alone with his two crying companions. Deciding he didn't give a flying shit about Sydney, the Boomer kneeled down with some difficulty, meeting Russell's gaze.

"Relax, little one, it'll be okay. I mean, how hard can it be to find a Tank? He roars, shakes the ground when he move, and demolishes stuff. The difficult part is escaping from him!"

Russell giggled a little at this, and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized shirt.

"I-I wouldn't want to escape from Danny..."

"But maybe I will, if he decides he doesn't like me!" Larry got up, smiling, and added, somewhat evilly. "Maybe he'll get jealous of me being close to you?"

"Eep! Larry!" Russell blushed madly, pulling at his straight hair in a nervous habit. "I-I don't think he'll..."

"Let's hope he doesn't" Larry shrugged. "I'd rather live."

Sydney got up and wiped her eyes, walking up to the two other Infected.

"A-Are we gonna go now?" she asked, and Larry nodded, reluctantly placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Let's go."

As they walked out, however, they felt the familiar rumbling that announced the approaching of a Tank. The ground started shaking madly under their feet, and Sydney yelled and jumped into Larry's arms, hiding her face against his neck, whimpering.

"T-Tank!"

"Do you think it's Danny?" Larry asked Russell, who closed his eyes and crouched down, placing a hand on the trembling ground. "W-What are you doing?" the Boomer became worried about the little Screamer's inexistent mental health, and it became worse when Russell let out a small scream and got up, cuddling against the Boomer's side.

"I-It isn't Danny! The ground shakes more when Danny walks!" they heard a roar, and Russell screamed again, a few Common Infected walking out of a room and grouping around him. "And he doesn't roar that loudly!"

"Damn" Larry muttered, holding the Witch up with one arm while wrapping the other around Russell, pulling him close. Sydney carefully placed her thin arms around the Boomer's neck, and Russell gripped Larry's undershirt, hiding behind him. "Don't worry, guys..."

"I'm scared" Russell whimpered, and Sydney tightened her arms around Larry, trembling softly into his arms.

"L-Larry…" she muttered, and the Boomer hugged her a bit tighter.

"Relax, Syd'… And Russie, you stay right there behind me."

"O-Okay…"

The trembling became a bit more violent, and through the huge windows of the building – some of which were broken – they could see the huge figure of a Tank walking around the debris-covered, destroyed runways. He seemed to be looking for something, small head turning to one side and the other as he emitted low warning growls. It was obvious he was alert and annoyed.

"Do you think he found us?" Sydney whispered, and Larry shook his head.

"I don't think so... He doesn't even look our way."

"I can go berserk on him if you want..."

"Shut up, Syd', I won't let you fight the friggin' Tank. Besides, he's not doing anything, right?"

Sydney nodded, shifting in Larry's arms, getting more comfortable. She didn't seem to have any intentions of getting down from her safe place. Meanwhile, Russell peeked at the Tank from his hiding spot behind the Boomer; the giant Infected's figure reminded him of Danny, and that painful yearning attacked him again. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to control himself. He had no idea what was going on with himself and he would soon forget about it, but at that moment, he didn't feel he was insane anymore.

"I don't think it's us he's after" he muttered, and Larry glanced at him, surprised by the seriousness in his voice.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because he's talking to someone else right now."

"Hey, you!" Wade called as he defiantly walked up to the Tank, a small smirk on his face concealing his true feelings: this could very well be the last thing he did. The Tank looked down at him, narrowing his little cold eyes, and Wade vaguely thought back to Danny. Danny's eyes were so different from Panzer's, and from any other Tank's for that matter. They were so human, so alive... Panzer growled at the Smoker.

"It's _you_" he muttered, resentment evident in his deep guttural voice; another difference with Danny, whose voice was softer, more cheerful, and infinitely more human. Wade didn't even flinch, as he stood with his arms crossed, Jason shyly walking up to stand by his side, Tony and Michelle hiding behind him. Panzer growled at them, and Tony let out a strangled sound, half scream and half nervous laugh.

"He's going to kill me, I'm going to die, I won't be alive anymore, I'll be dead because he will kill me and I'll be dead!"

"Tony" Jason mumbled. "Shut _up_."

And Tony looked up at him resentfully.

"You're adorable, really, Jason."

"Shut up before I rip your throat open, Tony!"

Wade rolled his eyes at the quarrelling friends; they were just like a married couple, hysterical wife and all. He focused on Panzer, who was already cracking his fists at the sight of Wade along with his favourite punching bags.

"So you're Panzer, right?" Wade cocked his head to the side, his wild hair falling over one hazel eye. It was obvious, Tony had led them to him, and besides, it was the exact same Tank who had attacked Bret weeks ago. Wade's blood boiled at this, as he remembered the broken, scared state in which the Tank had left his precious Hunter. Payback time.

"And you're that cocky Smoker... So ya came back for more, mh? I ain't backing down this time, I warn ye'... You'll get back to yer lil' hoodie-lover hoe by mail!"

"Lemme remind you, big boy, that you chickened out the last time" Wade smirked, raising his eyebrows. "The odds are against you."

"He's suicidal!" Tony whimpered, gripping the back of the torn white tank-top Jason was wearing. "He wants to die! He won't protect us because he'll die!"

"He's so brave..." Michelle whispered, dazzled, and Jason giggled inwardly as he imagined little pink hearts floating around her head.

Wade, showing off a more 'suicidal' side, just like Tony had predicted, started advancing on the much larger, stronger, and physically better prepared Infected. The Smoker pointed an accusing finger at him, coughing before speaking:

"It was bad enough that you messed with a poor defenceless Hunter" he couldn't say 'you messed with my lover' because Bret hadn't been his lover at that time. "But now I've heard you've been bothering my friends here" in fact, Jason and his group hadn't been his friends before either, but Panzer had no need to know that.

The Tank also took a step forward, looming threateningly over Wade.

"Yer lil' friends have been messin' with my territory. And with my girl" he added, pointing to Michelle, who let out a small yelp and cuddled against Jason's back. Wade turned to Jason, taken aback by the sudden revelation; they hadn't told him everything!

"Face it, Panzer" Jason said calmly, ignoring Wade's glare. "She didn't want to be with you anymore. She got fed up with your bully complex. It's not my fault she joined me!"

"And Jason didn't even touch her!" Tony howled; seeing Jason in danger was something he couldn't bear. Most of the hits he'd gotten had been directed to the Charger, and Jason had told him off many times because of his impulse to always stand in his way and take the blows. "I can prove it! You can trust me! They never sleep together! He wouldn't be with her! He doesn't even like her! He once said she's ug-"

"Tony" Jason warned through gritted teeth, avoiding Michelle's glare at all costs. "Don't. Help me."

"Sorry, Jason..."

"Well..." Wade trailed off, finally catching Jason's eyes and glaring daggers at him. He never said he stole the Tank's fucking girlfriend! He could've mentioned it! "Look, dude, I don't know what your problem with them is" he confessed. "But whatever it is, beating them up and trying to chase them away from their home isn't the solution."

"Says who?" Panzer roared, gesticulating violently with his huge hands. "I get pretty sick of seeing my baby with those two lil' fuckers every single day, man! Especially the lil' shit, the one who never stops talking, he's always mean to her, dude! It's no way to treat a lady!"

"Beating her friends senseless won't help you win her heart back" Wade observed, raising an eyebrow, to which the Tank replied by roaring and yanking a piece of concrete, lifting it over his head.

"SHUDDUP!!"

Wade ducked, and Jason pushed Michelle behind a half-demolished bridge to protect her from the impact. The flying concrete, however, did reach Tony, who flew backwards a good teen metres before hitting a van and falling to the floor, where he lay motionless, bleeding.

The Charger's howl made a few common Infected turn around, and three special Infected that were hiding inside the station building flinch.

"TONY!"

"Jason, no!" Michelle called after him, trying to grab him, but it was no use. The strong, heavily deformed arm slipped from her grasp as the Charger ran towards the Tank, too blinded to realize his charging attack was no use against that wall of bricks on steroids that was Panzer. The Tank used his arm to stop the charging, and Jason was pushed backwards, staggering a bit, which gave Panzer the occasion to attack. He raised a fist, but just as he was about to deliver the final blow, his wrist became caught by something; something flexible and slippery.

"What the fuck...?!" the Tank turned, to see Wade standing on the remains of a plane, his tongue wrapped tightly around Panzer's wrist, preventing the Tank from hitting Jason. Wade was panting, coughing from the effort, but he didn't give up. Panzer yanked his arm, trying to break free, and wade got down on his four, driving his claws into the broken plane under his feet. "Let go of me, you pussy! Why don't cha put that tongue of yours to a better use? I got a lil' somethin' you might like!"

_Something tells me you're not talking about something little_, Wade thought, ironically, before Panzer yanked on his tongue again, ripping him off the plane. Jason looked up just to see, helplessly, how Wade flew through the air and right into the Tank's hands. Panzer held him between both hands, squeezing him a bit, making smoke come out of his mouth and nose as Wade suffocated.

"H-Help!" he wheezed, but as Jason tried to get up, he was promptly kicked back against the wall behind which Michelle hid.

Wade felt how he slowly started to lose consciousness, along with the air that came out to never come in again. He thought of Bret... The Hunter would be so lonely and defenceless without him... He only hoped Danny would take care of him... And Jason too, after all, the fucker owed him big time...

_Hunter..._ He mentally called for Bret, thinking of their first encounter. He could swear he'd felt Bret's call before hearing it, and that was the reason why he'd been walking around that area in the middle of the night. But why would Bret be walking around the airport right then?

His mind suddenly cleared when he heard the high-pitched, furious-sounding screech, and a second later Panzer released him, roaring out in pain and anger. Jason shook his head and quickly crawled forward, his strong arm catching Wade before he hit the ground and pulling him to safety.

"You okay, Wade?" he whispered, patting the Smoker's back as Wade fought to breathe.

"I'll... F-Fucking... K-Kill y-y... Y-Y-You!"

"I know, I know. Breathe."

But Wade rejected the small weak hand massaging his back and looked up. Panzer was running around and blindly clawing at his own back, hurting himself as he tried to shake Bret off. Small rivers of blood streamed down from the spots where the Hunter's claws dug into the flesh.

"Fucker!" Bret cried out, tears evident in his voice as he held on for dear life. "Fucker... Y-You're a fucker! Fucker!!"

"Wade!" Jason called suddenly. "Wrap your tongue around his ankles, I'll push him back!"

"You don't have the strength!" Wade replied, but Jason argued:

"He's weak and distracted, just tell your lover to jump off him or he'll get squished!"

"If he dies, I'll personally eat you!" Wade snarled, before shooting out his tongue at the Tank's legs, wrapping it around his ankles tightly. "Bret! Jump off NOW!"

Bret reacted in less than a second, and just as he released the Tank and jumped towards the plane where Wade had been minutes later, Jason charged against the Tank, pushing him backwards with all the strength he could muster. Like he had predicted, weakened and confused, Panzer fell back, the runway cracking horribly under his weight. Wade released him, and slowly wrapped his tongue around the Tank's almost inexistent neck, ready for the killing blow. He started choking him slowly.

"Payback" he whispered, coughing lightly as he squeezed. The Tank closed his eyes, fists trembling. His back hurt like hell and he was running out of air. Well, at least he had killed the noisy doggie-guy. That Jason would cry like a Witch without his loyal pet... The big pussy was already kneeling next to the fallen Jockey, holding him in his arms, or at least, in his strong arm... And he was running out of air, his throat stung and his head felt fuzzy...

"Wade, stop this."

Another figure loomed over him, a strong, muscular one. Panzer opened his eyes slowly, trying to breathe as Wade's grip lessened a bit. The Smoker frowned up at the offender.

"Why should I, Danny?"

Panzer looked up. Another Tank was standing right next to him. A strong hand gripped Wade's tongue and yanked it off violently, making the Smoker yelp and cough.

"T-Traitor...!"

"I think he learnt his lesson" Danny said simply. "I don't think he'll try to use violence against your friends anymore, right, man?" and the gentile Tank looked down at his fallen comrade, who nodded, while his mind decided Danny was his new hero. "But Wade, I don't think violence is the answer" Danny added, and even though Wade didn't look at him directly, he did feel a bit ashamed of himself; after all, that was what he'd told Panzer before, and now he was going against it. Damn it, Danny knew him in and out.

Bret silently got down from the plane and ran up to Wade, hugging him, as Danny helped the fallen Tank up and patted his shoulder.

"You be good now, man" Danny smiled his small twisted smile. "Being big doesn't guarantee anything. Yer not better, nor worse than anyone else."

Panzer nodded, and grabbed Danny's hand, shaking it.

"Thanks, brother. I won't forget this."

And without another word, Panzer left. Danny watched him disappear behind some hangars, smiling. Good luck he'd come in time...

"Danny?"

Everyone turned suddenly. Even Jason looked up from his unconscious friend Tony to see who had spoken with suck a small, childish, yet firm voice. A few metres away from them stood another three Infected, who had just come out from the station building. A small, thin one that Jason imagined was a Common Infected, escorted by a Boomer with Rastafarian hair and a redhead Witch with a denim skirt that barely covered anything.

Russell smiled as he walked up to Danny, not even glancing at his friends or the unknown Infected around him. He only had eyes for the Tank. He stopped in front of Danny, smiling brightly at him.

"That was incredible" the Screamer whispered, and Danny quickly grabbed him, lifting him up into his arms to hold him, nuzzling a thin, bony shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Russie! Don't even run away like that again, you scared me!"

"I know, I know..." Russell hugged the Tank's neck, smiling. "But that was so brave, Danny... You protected the evil Tank, even if he was evil. I'm evil too, but you still protect me..."

"Russ', you're not evil..."

"Please, Danny, let me finish before I forget what I'm about to say" the Screamer pulled away a bit to look into Danny's eyes, caressing the Tank's flushed cheek with one hand. "I love you" he whispered, and leaned in, closing his eyes and parting his lips a bit, waiting for something.

Danny hesitated. What was he supposed to do? He stared at Russell's face for a few seconds. He looked so beautiful, so pure and irresistibly perfect... And those pale lips were so inviting... Pushing the fear of being too rough aside, working purely on instinct, the Tank slipped his tongue inside Russell's mouth, exploring it, eliciting a few small moans from the smaller Infected as their tongues rubbed against each other's. It seemed to last an eternity.

"...And that's how it's done" Michelle suddenly commented, smirking at Jason. "You wanted to know how to kiss without a lower jaw? That's how."

But Jason didn't react to the joke; his strong hand held Tony's motionless body, while the weak one caressed his white hair softly, tenderly. Michelle saddened at this, and gave Wade one last friendly smile before running up to her friends. Wade watched her as she kneeled beside Jason and hugged him.

"Poor Tony..." the Smoker whispered, placing an arm around Bret's waist. The Hunter cuddled against him, watching curiously as Larry approached Jason, Sydney following him close behind.

"Hey, Charger dude" he called, and Jason gave him a hostile look, while Michelle almost fainted on the spot; she was so lucky! Two sexy Infected in one day!

"What?" Jason spat, and Larry smiled gently, kneeling in front of him and placing a hand on Tony's chest.

"I live around Mercy hospital. We can bring him here if you want to. I loved watching medicine programs on TV" the Boomer confessed, looking down at the Jockey. "I can try to save him."

Jason nodded, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat. He was still human, very human.

"Y-Yes" he stuttered, and Michelle smiled at Sydney.

"Thank you."

"No problem, honey" Sydney smiled back, and then glanced at Danny and Russell, who were still caught up in their intimate moment. Well, she had helped reunite them after all... It was nice to feel she was a part of the love story.

Finally, Danny broke the kiss, smiling sheepishly as Russell panted and caressed his chest, still dazed by the heat of the moment.

"D-Danny..." he whispered, and the Tank licked his lips lovingly. "M-Mhh... This has to be the best first kiss ever" Russell cuddled against Danny's chest, sighing. "I won't forget this. I promise you."

"I know you won't..." and Danny looked down at Wade. "You mad at me, bro?"

Wade looked first at the Tank's bloodcurdlingly human eyes, then at the Screamer in his strong arms, and waved it off, rolling his eyes.

"I won't ruin this for you. You'll pay me back some other time."

"Thank you" the Tank grinned, resting his little head against Russell's. "Let's head back now, mh?" he added when his small infatuation yawned cutely.

"I'm tired, Danny..."

"Let's go" Bret nodded, and Wade grabbed his hand and kissed it before turning to look at Jason. He seemed a little helpless and frail now that Tony was in Larry's arms and being carried towards a van – Sydney had revealed she still remembered how to drive, and they were going to use it on their benefit.

"Please, tell us if anything happens" Wade told Jason, who nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Larry, Sydney!" Russell added, and Danny waved his hand at his little lover's new friends.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Danny!" Larry replied cheerfully, while Sydney sounded the van's horn. Wade and Bret followed the Tank and the Screamer to the terminal building and back to the street.

"What a day" Bret sighed as he clung to Wade's arm. The Smoker nodded.

"It was quite... Hum, I don't know how to describe it."

"Crazy?" Danny suggested with a chuckle, and Russell glared at him.

"I'm not crazy!"

* * *

I have decided to post the entire story here, since it's become so popular, for all the people who don't have a DA account. If you do, please visit me, my username is RavenTheEchidna278. The stories have also been posted at the SmokerxHunter group in DA, feel free to join if you like the pairing. Thank you for your attention!

Also, I wanna thank all those who faved this story, my inbox was flooded with those lovely messages! This had made my return to very enjoyable!

Love,

Raven.


End file.
